Andrew Wolfe
Andrew Wolfe 'is the main character of the ''Were-Creatures series. He is a werewolf and is the son of Makoto Wolfe. He's the nephew of Mitsuhisa Wolfe and the cousin of Kouya Wolfe. He's also the boyfriend of Kiana Neves, and later her husband in the later games. His Awakened Form spirits are King Arthur, Clay "Sharp-eye" Dallas, Apollo, The "Big Bad" Wolf, John Proctor and Aladdin. Appearance Andrew is a male werewolf, so his appearance is that of an anthropomorphic wolf. His fur on his outer area, which includes his back, hair, arms, ears and the upper half of his tail, is colored royal blue while his inner area, which extends from his hair to the bottom half of his tail and his underarms, is white. Andrew has an semi-athletic body due to his training as a professional wrestler and his eye color is red. His hair is slightly messy and reaches the bottom of his neck. As for his clothes, he wears a white tank top, khaki shorts, a pair of black socks and a pair of gray sneaks with black soles on his feet. He wears a pair of white briefs for his sleepwear. At the beach, he wears a speedo that has an American flag style. During the Summer Festival, he wears a light blue yukata with a pink floral pattern and he wears a green obi around his waist. He also wears white socks and a pair of geta on his feet. When he's fighting in matches as he's a professional wrestler, he wears purple pro wrestling trunks with a black cresent moon on the center. He wears a pair of purple and black wristbands and a pair of purple and black wrestling boots. Personality History Relationships Quotes *"My name's Andrew. Andrew Wolfe. And I'm, well, a werewolf, as you can see." (Introduction during the intro) *"W-Woah... Is this the... Awakened Form?" (After gaining his Awakened Form) *"Eheheheh... Let's just say I kept missing the target when I first tried archery. About 50 times." (Admitting about his hardships in archery to Kumi) *"Okay, this place is really giving me the creeps. Why would five students and their teacher even be in this school in the first place?" (Reaction to the Abandoned School) *"K-Kim?! What the hell is that purple stuff on her?!" (Reaction to Kim Fluxley covered in taint) *"Wait a second, did Mai really make those robot versions of us?" (Reaction to Mai's connection to the robot versions of him, Elizabeth and Ian) *"Don't you see, dammit?! I want everyone to pay for what they did to me in life! And this kid's body is gonna help me grant my wish!" (Possessed, explaining why he was possessed) *"I'll make you sure you ALL perish! I'll f***ing tear out your bones and feed them to the wolves!! '''AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" (Possessed, right before the battle with him) *"Ugh... My h-head's throbbing like c-crazy... W-What happened...?" (Being freed from possession) *"Daaaaaaaaw... Who's a cute widdle Ghostling? YOU ARE! Yes you are!~" (Playing with a lost Ghostling in the Abandoned School) *"I wanna be a professional wrestler just like you when I get older, dad!" (Talking to his father, Makoto, in a flashback when he was fifteen years old) *"(Sniffle) I-I had a very scary dream, daddy... Woof..." (Talking to his father in a flashback when he was five years old) *"Mr. Fitzgerald? Is that really you?! I haven't seen you since I graduated from Auragate Academy! How've you been?" (Reaction to seeing his old gym teacher, Chad Fitzgerald, at Auragate Mall) *"Yeah!" (Battle victory) *"You really need to teach me how to use a bow properly sometime, Dustin!" (Part of battle victory with Dustin) *"Sheesh! Better not mess around with you, Alita!" (Part of battle victory with Alita) Gallery Trivia *Andrew's occupation is a professional wrestler. *His blood type is O. *He likes salisbury steak, taking walks and Ghostlings. *He dislikes miso soup, strawberry ice cream and wildfires. *His partner for team attacks in battle is Dustin Parker. *He's not very good at archery. **He admitted to missing the target a total of 50 times his first time. *In Winter, his entire fur color changes to white. *He apparently had a habit of saying "woof" ("Wan" in the Japanese version) as a child until he became thirteen years old. *His birthday is March 22. **He shares the same birthday as Mino, the creator of the Were-Creatures series. Category:Were-Creatures Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonists Category:Were-Creatures Bosses Category:Possessed Category:Males